


café of broken dreams | sasaki haise

by andromedaes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaes/pseuds/andromedaes
Summary: they sought gold,what they got was a silver lining





	1. foreword

**“** _**they sought** _ **_gold,_ **   
_**what they got was a silver lining.** _ **”**

**￣￣￣￣**

**summary:**

[name] finds herself at a café and meets a boy, but suspects that there is something not quite right.  
　

**￣￣￣** **￣**

**disclaimer:**

this book is in no way shape or form related at all to the game _fallout_ other than sharing the same name as one of the game's location and the inspiration, the painting _boulevard of broken dreams_ by gottfried helnwein.

( i had this book planned out then came up with title, then when i typed the title into google it pulled up _fallout_ lol )  
　

**￣￣￣** **￣**

**notes:**

hope y'all enjoy this story :)

( this book can also be found on my wattpad @andromedae- and quotev @lacunaes

if you find this published anywhere else other than those accounts and here on ao3, or by anyone that is not me + the accounts mentioned above, please do inform me about it )


	2. day one

the building was not one of shabbiness nor was it one of grandeur. the architecture was quite simple, actually.

yet it still contained a hint of something that made it aesthetically pleasing to the eye and [surname] [name] found herself drawn to its simplicity; the matte style of umber paint coating its smooth exterior, large windows so clean that it almost seemed as if they weren't actually there at all, and the lustrous gleam of gold lining the glass panels and lettering of the name of the café.

as the [h/c] girl approached the entrance, she noticed the sign that hung in the window of the door from a rather thin length of string.

in a fancy handwritten font, it read:

welcome to the café of broken dreams!

though inviting, [name] thought it to be quite strange for it to contain such an enthusiastic tone when the name of the place was the complete opposite of positive.

she timidly pushed the door open and was immediately met with a comforting aura; the air held warmth, sweet aromas, pleasant laughter, and light chatter that alleviated any worries she had.

but most of all, the girl realized, was that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb upon entering. nobody quieted their voices and gave her a look, but rather, continued on with their conversations.

slowly, the girl made her way towards the counter which had a few people relaxing in the red leather-covered stools and two others who worked behind the lengthy piece of lacquered wood with a varnished granite top.

"hi there. haven't seen you around before." a violet-haired man wiping down a glass spoke to her. but despite his weary eyes, he gave her a warm smile.

"oh. um, this is my first time here." [name] glanced off to her right where there were a few males whose attention were focused wholly on the small television that hung from the corner of the ceiling. the grainy screen displayed a baseball game, which [name] took no interest in for she wasn't that big of a baseball fan.

"ah, i see." he set down the glass he'd been cleaning on the counter top with a light thump. as he did so, the light of the afternoon sun that was pouring in through the vast windows passed through the glass and embellished the tabletop with a prismatic array of colors.

having been distracted by the vivid hues, [name]'s attention was quickly drawn away when the man spoke again. "would you like anything?"

"i..."

"i recommend a mocha. or a caramel macchiato."

[name] was startled by the sudden interruption. she turned to her left and there stood a man who leaned on the olive-green finish of the countertop, a gentle smile present. his hair was ivory and ebony towards the roots, and his eyes were an astonishing shade of gray.

"um, i guess i could get a mocha."

"alright. i'll be back in just a minute." the man disappeared into the kitchen, an open doorway with no door and she was sure she hadn't noticed it before.

"is this your first time to this café?"

it was the multicolored hair male who spoke.

"yeah.."

"oh, sorry. i didn't introduce myself yet, did i? i'm sasaki haise."

"[surname] [name]."

"so, [name], what brings you here?" haise asked, the gaze of his ashen irises never once wavering from hers.

it had never once occurred to her why she had came into that place. she thought back to a few minutes prior and tried to recall what exactly had led her to walk through the door but her mind produced nothing.

"i...i don't know." [name] replied with a small shake of her head.

he chuckled softly and the girl felt her cheeks flush slightly. "it's not all that bad here. sure, it gets a bit rowdy sometimes but that's just cause of sports." he gave her a genuine smile which relaxed some of the tension she held.

"here's your mocha. hope you enjoy." a clink sounded as the violet haired male set down a white porcelain cup with a matching plate in front of her.

[name] muttered a 'thank you' before she lifted the cup to her lips, the warm liquid and pleasant taste of coffee soothing her body.

after setting the beverage back onto the small plate, haise spoke. "so, how was it?"

a smile broke out onto her features.

"not bad."


	3. day two

[name] returned to the café of broken dreams the following day.

as she strolled mindlessly down the grooved sidewalk, she noticed that to the left of the café's entrance, just about a foot away and lining the space below its vast windows, there were a variety of potted plants that gave a burst of color to the drab street.

down by the corner just where the café curved to the other side of the street, there was a small bush of cerulean hydrangeas whose leaves and petals rustled lightly from the wind's gentle breath. next to it grew an aloe vera between two clusters of white stargazer lilies, which was then followed by a bush of marigold blossoms. finally, closest to the entrance were roses. but what was peculiar about it was that despite spanning approximately two feet in width and height, there was only one rose.

a single rose of pale ivory that swayed gently in the breeze as if dancing along to the wind's soft tune.

there was something beguiling about it; the milky white petals surrounding a golden brown center and emerald leaves which were all untainted by pests, dehydration, and malnutrition. it seemed too perfect and almost unreal.

[name] cast one last glance at the flower before entering, the movement of the door causing the gleaming silver bell that hung above to sound with a pleasant, high-pitched jingle.

it was almost the exact same as it was the day before when she walked in—the same people and all, except for the tv that hung from the corner. instead of a baseball game, it was an american football game this time; but all [name] really processed in her mind was the offset green of the turf and a blur of royal blue and faded gold as the athletes ran after one another across the field.

"good afternoon, [name]." haise greeted, his mouth curving upwards slightly in a gentle smile as he approached the [h/c] haired girl who turned to him at the mention of her name. "back again?"

"hello, haise." [name] reciprocated the greeting and the smile but rather than answering his question, her eyes traveled to the far corner to the right where a simple dreamcatcher embellished with a myriad of colorful beads and feathers slowly spun around on the string it hung from.

haise noticed the diversion in her attention and followed her gaze until his own landed upon the object of her focus.

"it's pretty." [name] commented with adoration, reaching up to brush away a silky lock of her [h/c] hair from where it had fallen in front of her eye.

the dual-tone haired male released a soft chuckle, and with a hand lightly pressed to her back, he guided her towards the counter. "so what's it gonna be today?" he asked, referring to the choice of beverages after they both greeted the violet haired male who awaited their orders.

"um, i don't know, honestly. i've never been that great at making decisions."

the smile on his face broke into a wider, and brighter, one. "hm, i guess since the weather's pretty cold today, how about hot cocoa?" he suggested, looking off somewhere to his right, then added, "with whipped cream and peppermint?"

"sounds good to me." [name] shrugged in agreement but despite her mediocre response, she actually felt a bit excited to try it.

"ah, make that two." haise told the man who simply nodded in return before leaving to prepare the drinks. he then turned to her, leaning his arm on the smooth surface of the countertop and resting his chin on his hand. "so, are you here for anything in particular this time?" he asked, an ashen brow lifting with his questioning words. "there must be reason as to why you came here again."

"i..." the girl's gaze wandered to her left a few degrees where she saw an umber haired male sitting alone at a table who seemed to have a look of frustration on his face. at the table next to him was an ebony haired male with a stoic expression and a hard gaze fixated on a random spot on the table. she reverted her focus back on the man sitting next to her, meeting his mellow gray eyes. "not really."

he hummed lightly. "so what about you?" [name] asked, mirroring his pose. "what brings you here?"

"me?" his eyes widened slightly at the sudden question before settling back into their previous state of crinkled corners from a smile. "well, i guess for the coffee and to relax, meet new people."

had he hesitated to answer? [name] wasn't completely sure since it had lasted for just the briefest of moments which she'd just barely caught, but there seemed to be something lingering—something hiding behind his words.

"he's here every day." the violet haired male interfered with a gentle smile as he set two steaming mugs filled past the brim with whipped cream topped with crushed peppermint in front of them. "has been for the past...oh, i don't know but a long time."

"ara—ah, yeah." haise chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "well, it hasn't been that long but it does feel like it's been years. time is such a strange concept, isn't it?"

the server only responded with a chuckle and a slight shake of his head followed by a few words. "enjoy, you two." he said before leaving to go serve another customer.

"the rose." [name] stated suddenly as soon as the mug left her lips. "outside. by the entrance."

a brow was quirked in her direction in confusion. "what about it?"

[name] was quiet for a moment before responding so that she could gather her thoughts and form the right words to say. "there's only one. just a single rose on that bush. it's...strange, somehow. i don't know. i just thought that there was something about it that's..."

"captivating?"

"mhm. yeah, i guess you could say that."

haise let out a short, low hum. "interesting." he commented before taking a sip of his warm beverage.

"you've got some..." [name] pointed at her own upper lip to signify that he had a thin line of hot cocoa across his.

"oh. thank you." he quickly reached up to wipe it away with a napkin and simultaneously attempt to cover up the blush that had appeared.

the rosy splash of color across his cheeks didn't go unnoticed, however, as [name] had let out a stifled giggle. the action only made the pinkish hue darken into crimson and haise turned his head away, still covering his face but only with his hand this time, having discarded the napkin already.

"i'm sorry." [name] apologized upon noticing his discomfort but was met only with a denial.

his heartwarming smile returned as bright as ever and the blush was still present albeit fading. "ah, no. it's alright. i do have to say though, your laugh is pretty cute."

a gasp escaped her then and she slapped his arm playfully. "it is not! my laugh is horrendous which, for your information, is far from cute."

he chuckled wholeheartedly and rested his right hand on his chin, his slender and callused fingers just lightly touching his skin. "i speak only the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the jersey colors of the football teams mentioned are my (high) school colors lol i didn't know what colors to use so royal blue and gold then
> 
> not all of my works will be posted here on ao3 or quotev, only a select few.  
> so if you want to read my other works, or read the latest update, feel free to visit my wattpad @andromedae-


End file.
